


香橙

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [1]
Category: All伦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	香橙

邵芃橙将黑色西服搭在肩上，低着头不爽的踢着石子，柔软的发丝被夜风吹起，在白皙的面颊上摇曳。程真真明知道自己害怕，故意要他来这间屋子考察，还非得弄到凌晨2.3点。整个街道寂静的吓人，倒是“滋啦”的路灯和发春的野猫平添了些生气。

一只手从邵芃橙背后探了过来，他侧过身子让了让，怕是遇到什么酒鬼。下一秒，就被捂住口鼻，乙醚的味道钻进鼻腔，他瞬间软了身子，昏睡过去。

刚入秋的夜，算不上多冷。邵芃橙却打着寒颤醒来，过量的药物吸入，弄得他有些头晕。他动了动胳膊诧异的发现，自己浑身赤裸，双手被人绑在身后动弹不得，绳子又绕着他的胸脯将雪乳勒的鼓成一个小苞，两颗红嫩的乳头俏生生的挺在上头。邵芃橙急的张嘴就叫，“谁啊，给小爷我出来，松开我!”

空荡的房间并没有人做回应，他有些冷的朝被窝那儿挤过去，雪白软绵的屁股侧撅着，因为手被捆，动作有些艰难，柔韧的腰肢扭动，臀缝里那粉白的小穴若隐若现。略带冰凉的手摸上他的后颈，吓的他发出猫儿般的尖叫，双颊的软肉似乎都有些抖动，整个人柔的让人心里发痒。

邵芃橙僵硬着身体，凤眼禁闭，眼角渗出泪珠，嘴里小声呜呜着。双丘猛的被人扇了几巴掌，痛的他往前一拱，臀肉晃的摇出一波波肉浪。邵芃橙转过头想看看到底是谁，却被一张纯白的面具吓的呼吸一滞，那上头只留一张咧着笑容的血红嘴角。邵芃橙抖着双唇，脑子一片空白。

又是一阵令人无法忍耐的疼痛从臀上传来，“啪啪啪”的抽打声，原本就挺翘的小屁股如今肿的像个剥了皮的水蜜桃，红肿透亮的几乎渗出水。

“呜呜，不要，不要再打了，好痛，你不就是要钱么，我给我爸打电话，不要再打我了呜呜呜。”邵芃橙本着好汉不吃眼前亏的原则，小声的求饶起来。可对方似乎根本不在乎这些，他捞起邵芃橙，让他趴着床上，屁股撅的老高，额头抵着床单，手腕被磨的冒出血丝，柔软的小手张开又握紧。男人将面具拉开，双手扶着邵芃橙的纤腰，脸贴在他的软臀痴迷的磨蹭，时不时伸出舌头舔着刚刚被抽打的地方，留下一串水渍。邵芃橙被恶心的几乎吐出来，他紧要咬根，恨得手臂隆起。

也不知道被舔了多久，男人终于直起身体。很快又伏在邵芃橙的身上，将他一对被勒的鼓起的乳儿拢在手心，乳头被用力按的几乎凹陷，嫩滑的胸脯让男人舒服的耸动腰身，隔着裤子顶撞着邵芃橙的屁股。乳头突然被掐，邵芃橙打大叫出声，他缩着肩膀，可对方不依不饶，双手在他身上各处软肉猛掐狠捏。

腿间软肉，被拇指掐住甚至转了一圈，细嫩皮肉被揪的瞬间红肿，邵芃橙疼的身体抖如筛子，等对方停下，双腿间几乎没一块好肉，青紫一片，血珠子不断往外冒。软发被汗水打湿黏在额上，狭长眼眸聚着一片水汽。

邵芃橙微弱的喘着气，双腿不自觉的想要合拢，可是他不敢，只要轻轻一触碰，伤口就钻心的疼，他不自觉的落下泪来。屁股又被粗暴的掰开，有什么凉凉的东西戳着他股间蜜穴，被戳弄的地方却火热疼痛。他抽动着秀气的小鼻头，摇着头抽泣着说不要。身后的人半点也不可怜他，握着那东西，直直插了进去。

“啊啊啊啊啊，是什么啊!!好疼呜呜呜呜，好辣，不要，里面痛死了。”这东西并不粗，穴口并没有被撑开很大，可是却让邵芃橙额头死命抵着床铺，剧烈挣扎，穴里软肉全给刺激的疯狂蠕动，嫩肉被插的外翻，艳红一片。男人手里拿着削成小圆柱的去皮生姜，动着手臂飞快的在邵芃橙蜜穴抽动，一次比一次深入的捣弄，插的他几乎晕厥，姜汁被穴腔挤压又流进更深的地方，穴眼儿被辣的疯狂收缩。

邵芃橙痛的几乎在床上翻滚，白瓷面颊被刺激的鲜红欲滴，眼泪像断了线的珍珠不断往下落。男人抓着他的乳肉捏在掌里，揉的发烫，软穴将生姜箍的难以动作，被对方爽快的抽了出去，嫩红的穴口肿的可怜。耳边却又传来对方兴奋粗重的喘息和裤子解开的拉链声。并没有邵芃橙预想中的被强奸，他暗自松了一口气，可是一坨小小热热的东西贴在他穴周围上下磨蹭，没几下，就一股热液喷在他的私处。邵芃橙艰难的侧过脸，正巧看到男人拉上裤子的动作，瞥见那一团丑陋的东西。

“呵，原来是个废物”，邵芃橙扯着嘴角，凤眸里全是不屑。男人最本质的痛被发现，随后发出一声怒吼，他翻过邵芃橙，又将姜棍顶了进去，粗暴的撞着穴心，飞速间带出穴腔嫩肉，大腿内侧的伤口一次次被刮过。邵芃橙紧咬着嘴唇不愿发出响声，却更加激怒对方。乳尖被牙根咬住拉扯，又被嘬在嘴里啃咬，瞬间痛的他哭喊出声，扭如白蛇也无济于事，捆在身后的双手将床单扯的几乎裂开，身体各处都遭受此疼痛，留下个个鲜红的印记，腿间被捣的几乎麻木。直到男人心里痛快了才放过他，此时的邵芃橙气息微弱的几乎晕死。原本红润俏脸一片苍白，满身的伤口血痕更是称的他肤如冰雪，让人怜爱非常。

邵芃橙无声流泪，他真的是快痛的死过去，浑身没有一块好的皮肉，疼的他神经一抽一抽。男人起身离开床边，不多时又将邵芃橙抱在怀里。温柔的吻落在他脸上，他厌恶的转过脸去，对方也不在意哼着小曲儿，掰过他精巧的下巴吮起他嫩如花瓣的双唇，吃的一脸痴迷。又将邵芃橙抱到旁边走道，那里拉起一根粗绳，毛糙的绳结一个接一个。

邵芃橙意识模糊的被放置到绳上，双手被绑无法支撑，粗绳上的倒刺扎进腿间伤口，痛的他软着腿抽泣，可这个动作又让这绳勒进股缝，红肿软穴被挤的疯狂颤动，邵芃橙摇着头说好疼，真的受不了了。双足点着地板吃力的站着，小腿肌肉本崩紧。可肩上的双手用力将他牢牢压在这上头。邵芃橙再一次服软，他强撑起一个微笑，说好不好放过他，一句话断断续续说了许久，哭腔越发浓重。可对方故意存了折磨他的心思，非要他走过这一段绳路。见邵芃橙不愿意的样子，手指拧着腰上淤青，邵芃橙昂着洁白的颈子，挣扎着身体哭喊着知道了。

这一段没也就2.3米的路被邵芃橙走的像是几百米似的，一个个绳结都被泡了姜汁，每经过一个都都被压着挤进后穴，几乎撑裂，毛糙的绳刺扎着肠壁，每一步都钻心难耐，邵芃橙哭的眼睛肿的几乎睁不开，满脸泪痕，哑的听不出原本甜软嗓音。

“啊。。我。。好痛好痛，不要再折磨我了。呜呜呜”，等邵芃橙好不容易快走到尽头，又被捉住身子，邵芃橙不知道又要被如何折磨，害怕的不断往后缩，男人却跪在他面前，搂着他的腰身，舌头舔着他圆润的肚脐。肌肤被刺破的疼痛汹涌袭来，邵芃橙身体一软，整个瘫在对方肩上，眼泪钻入发鬓，红唇抖的如风中玫瑰。一颗水蓝镶嵌在这小巧脐上，血丝被对方的唇舌卷入口中，宛如蜜露。

邵芃橙面前一黑终是失去意识。


End file.
